The Real arachnidsGrip
by The Platypus Kay
Summary: Victoria Serket is hopelessly in love with John Egbert. But can she show her true colors to the handsome and sweet nerd? Humanstuck! (A lot of people are gonna say that Vriska is OOC, and I just wanted to comment on this! She is supposed to act OOC, in this fanfiction, her online persona is the in character person.)
1. Chapter 1

John slumped against his locker. His phone beeped. With a glance he noticed a greeting from arachnidsGrip. He smiled. He replied quickly.

EB: hey beautiful

*pa-ping*

AG: Joooooooohn! You dont even know what i look like silly ;;;;)

EB: I know anyone as amazing as you must be beautiful.

He heard a slight squeak behind him and a crash. He turned and saw a girl with long mousy brown hair on the ground, attempting to gather all her fall

en books, papers and pens. A larger boy in a letterman jacket was turning away as he walked past, a smug grin sprawled across his face.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," He snarled. John deposited his phone and books in his locker before hopping over to the nervous sophomore and started helping collect her things.

"You okay?" He asked, looking sideways at her. She nodded, not looking at him. Her wide rimmed glasses were cracked over left eye and her clothes looked too big and were stained from years of use. He slowly picked up an Iphone with an intricate design of a web and a mass of beautiful spiders.

"You like spiders?" John handed her the phone. She took it, finally glancing up at him and freezing, like a deer caught in headlights. After a moment, she stuffed the phone in her pencil bag and nodded at him.

"That's funny, I um, I have a friend who is crazy about spiders," He smiled at her. "Do I know you?" She looked down at her books and stood.

"Um... I'm in your, um... E-English?" Her voice was soft. Just barely above a whisper. It sounded light and warm. He nodded, waggling his finger as he stood as well.

"Right! That's it! I thought you looked familiar. We haven't really talked much, have we?" He grinned at her. She shuffled uncomfortably.

"N-n-no... I suppose we haven't..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well, we should change that. I always value a new friend. I'm John, by the way." The silly brunette boy offered her his hand, with an impish smile. She stared at the hand before taking it and shaking slightly.

"I'm Victoria..." She told him.

"Well then, Victoria," He hopped back to his locker, grabbed his books, slammed his locker shut and went back to her. "I will be seeing you in English!" And with that he ran off down the hall.

"See you... ectoBiologist." She whispered, before turning back down the crowded hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria Serket was 16 years old and invisible.

ArachnidsGrip was 16 years old and a star.

Victoria, was not conventionally pretty, fairly intelligent and constantly insulted, both behind her back and to her face.

AG, was beautiful, brilliant and if anyone said a word against her, they would suffer.

Victoria looked like she had been raised in a dumpster and was called things like slut, whore, bitch, easy, worthless, ugly and a waste of space.

AG, was the most dangerous player in every online roleplaying game Victoria had ever found.

AG met EB through Victoria's friend, Theresa. Who was dating John's best friend, Dave.

After a while, Victoria found she had fallen in love with John Egbert. But her problem was... He had no idea who she really was. Not her name, her face, and especially not her personality. Other than spiders and pirates. God damn, did Victoria love spiders and pirates.

Victoria found herself sitting on Theresa's bed, reading the mandatory book for English class to her. Tess placed a hand on Victoria's face. "Victoria... this is a boring book."

"It's not that bad, Tess! You haven't even given it a chance."

"Yeah I did, and it bored me, so now I'm done. Now tell me, have you talked to John yet?" The blind girl pestered, pulling on Victoria's shoulder. Her bright red hair bounced as she pulled.

"Yeah, I talked to him today."

"I mean face to face, dummy!"

"Well I did..." Victoria closed the book and placed it in her bag.

"...And? Did you tell him who you were?"

"Well... I told him my name... But no, I didn't say that I was arachnidsGrip." Victoria curled into a ball, retreating in on herself.

"What? Victoria!"

"Tessa, I froze! It was a nightmare! He didn't even know I really existed! He talked to me about 'his friend who liked spiders'." She protested.

"That is no excuse! You have to ask yourself, what would AG do?" Tessa told her, shaking her.

In truth, when she thought about what arachnidsGrip would have done, she imagined she would have laughed in his face and told him the truth about her identity. And she would have punched that jock in the face and forced him to take back calling her a bitch. No one would ever make fun of AG. Victoria sighed audibly. She was just like Travis, if not worse off. At least Travis was well liked by some people. He just had self esteem issues.

In all honesty, she wasn't sure why AG was so popular. She was a jerk to everyone around her. Why did John even like her? She once overheard Anya and Travis complaining about her.


End file.
